User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 3 - Stealing from the dead
Agatha began her ascent up the stairway, staff clutched firmly in her hand as was ready for anything. Wrapped up in the Thief’s leather armour and green cowl, she got ready to face whatever awaited her. “Grent!?” A voice asked, as an archer leapt up to her feet, string drawn back. “That was bloody quick, was it caved in downstairs?” Great, if only this bloody woman was downstairs, I’d have a better chance of impersonating' her, 'wouldn’t I!? ''Agatha thought, somewhat frustrated with her poor luck. She sighed, heavily, readying her staff and aiming it at the Archer. “Hey, you found a staff! Wait... Is it...? OH SHIT!” The Thief quickly threw herself aside, letting the projectile emitted from the staff fly over her head, scowling as it flew into the wall, leaving a large scorch mark. “You prick! I’ll have yer balls!” She growled, lifting her bow and firing an arrow, straight into Agatha’s thigh, prompting the Breton to growl as she stumbled back. “Oww! Shit, shit!” She hissed, wrapping her hands around the shaft and trying to pull it out. “Oh, a girl are you? How’d you end up down ‘ere then? Doesn’t matter, I’ll kill you anyway...” The Thief lifted her bow and fired an arrow at Agatha’s head but it was quickly hit by a fireball, that incinerated it in mid air and travelled through to the thief, burning her hood to the point that it fell apart and drifted onto the floor. The woman spun around, to reveal herself to be a Breton, shaved head and tattooed, she didn’t look happy about it. “Bitch! I’ll kill you!” She snapped, ducking and rolling out of the way of one of Agatha’s ice spikes before the Breton readied her staff and blasted the Thief with it, causing her to let go of her arrow and shoot it, half heartedly at the floor as she was hit by the staff’s projectile, taking her out in one hit. She grunted as she fell to the floor and groaned as her life was quickly stolen from her and she died, not long after hitting the floor... Agatha sighed, grabbing the arrow by the shaft and taking a deep breath. Dodger was best for removing these things, she didn’t hesitate as Agatha would... She took three patient breaths, eventually yanking the arrow out, pulling it out with a howl as she staggered back and fell against the wall, blowing on it repeatedly as she landed on the ground, thumping the floor before she eventually cast a healing spell on it, to help close the wound. ''C’mon... Stop hurting, please, stop hurting! The pain eventually faded as her wound healed up, she sighed heavily and threw her head against the wall and panted, letting her hands drop to the floor. “Shit... I...How much more of this shit is left?” She grumbled, slowly pulling herself to her feet and shaking the uneasy feeling in her leg off as she stumbled forward, sighing heavily as she did so... She staggered forward, shaking her head as she got ready to face whatever waited for her next... ---- Agatha continued onward, doing her best to avoid going the direct route to the next room as she could hear intense growling on the other side of the door... some sort of bear awaited her and she wasn’t exactly interested in getting into a fight with one at this point. As Agatha ventured into the next room, one deemed important enough by the gods that they placed a bloody bear of all things in the way of it. She noticed that a throne, stood on the far side of it, atop a staircase, surrounded by brightly lit torches. The Gods themselves could only tell her what this room once was, perhaps a small tribe’s place of resident’s, maybe a Goblin or even an Orc King sat atop that throne... Wandering around it, rather protectively as well, was a skeleton. It was a simple one and normally Agatha could easily take it out but her mental and physical fatigue was making her somewhat concerned as to whether or not she could take it out, without drawing too much attention to herself. The Breton took three deep breaths, deciding that she’d twat it across the face and whether it died or not, she’d pull the lever and make her escape. She quickly darted forward, her leather boots pounded against the floor as she rushed across the hallway and she readied her staff in a combat pose. She quickly dashed and lunged forward, smashing the long stick against the skeletal warrior’s face, shattering his teeth on impact as her staff clashed with him. She then quickly reached out for the lever and grabbed hold of it, pulling it down into position, with a loud clunk and prompting some gears to grind in the background. Somewhat confused by the sudden shunt as she was slightly lifted off her feet, she noticed that she was being elevated... The worst way she could be going... Up. She quickly spun around as the Skeletal Warrior drove his hand axe down on her, prompting her to raise her staff and lock weapons with the creature, who was surprisingly strong, despite his lack of muscle. Agatha quickly found herself being overpowered, her arms were growing weaker by the second and she could feel the axe moving closer and closer to her face... Agatha was quick to act, shunting her foot forward, straight into the skeletal warrior’s shin and knocking the knee out of its joint. It hissed, not finding itself able to adjust to the change in balance as it fell forward, on top of her, prompting her to push forward and shove the creature backwards, over the edge, where it fell twenty or so feet before shattering on impact. She glanced over the side as she saw the extent of the damage, she eventually backed away, sighing heavily as the entrance came into view. Well, it was debatably the exit from her perspective but she could care less at this point. The skull, laying by its side doing little to dissuade her, Agatha darted forward, ready to see where she’d been washed up. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn